1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for filtering particles from water. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for removing debris from a water influent line employing a system reducing power consumption and providing an explosion proof environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Different types of apparatus appear in the prior art as useful to remove particles in water influent lines. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,536, 4,812,231 and 4,597,864 which describe a drum apparatus with a self-cleaning rotating fine polishing filter screen. Although these patents describe effective apparatus for separating debris from water influent lines, they require a significant amount of power for their operation. An improved influent water filter apparatus is needed that requires reduced amounts of power and operate in are explosion proof environment with low maintenance costs together with reliability of service.